Generation: Squirrel
by Summers-HOT
Summary: Squirreltail is chosen along with several other clan and tribe cats to go on a special journey to save the forest from oncoming dangers. Back home because of the cat's strange disappearances Airstar, is getting blamed for the missing cats in FireClan
1. Prologue

Prologue

A dark ginger she-cat limped to the warriors den going to get some sleep. She  
laid down in her mossy bed with her hurt leg stretched out. She thought about  
that day when she had met with her forbidden crush in the forest. The tom's  
scent still a little bit on her. She rested her head on her front paws and fell into  
a light sleep.

A StarClan bengal she-cat waited until the Earthclan cat had appeared before  
speaking. "Greetings, Squirreltail." she mewed, her voice warm. "My name is  
Sunpool. I was once a warrior of Earthclan."

"Sunpool!" Squirreltail cried bounding forward to nuzzle her. "I was an apprentice  
when you died! How could I ever forget you! You were my mother's best  
friend!"

"It's good to see you again." Sunpool directed to Squirreltail softly, remembering  
the she-cat as a apprentice. "Your brother and mother are well in Starclan." she  
purred. Her voice became more powerful as she continued. "Starclan has a message  
for you Squirreltail... it's very important so you better listen."

Squirreltail smiled and nodded. "I will listen... but is it bad, good, why have you come  
to talk to me and not anyone else I'm not the best cat to trust right now," she muttered  
feeling bad she was breaking the warrior code by seeing the WaterClan tom Foxflame.

Two starry figures appeared next to Sunpool. "Squirreltail... my daughter." A cream colored  
queen purred. "I've been watching over you."

Sunpool smiled softly as she watched Squirreltail greet her lost family. She mewed a  
greeting to her old friend as she waited for the right moment to deliver Starclan's  
request upon the living Earthclan cat.

Squirreltail's eyes got big. "Rabbitheart?" She rushed over to them and purring. "And  
Cloudheart!" She felt a tear stream out of her eye. "I've missed you so much... I c-can't  
find any of my other siblings, I don't even know if they're alive."

Rabbitheart smiled weakly. "You've got 5 siblings 2 of which are dead and with StarClan  
I know for certain that one of the still remains, but that is for you to find out who... you  
must listen to what Sunpool has to tell you," she murmured. "And you must listen very  
carefully."

Squirreltail looked at Sunpool. "I'm ready to listen... I promise. I'd also like to know why  
I was picked cause y'know right now I'm feeling very special," she meowed.

"Squirreltail!" Rabbitheart snapped and gave her daughter a long, hard stare. "Listen,"  
she hissed.

"Sorry, okay, NOW I'm ready to listen... you can begin," she smiled. She looked at the  
bengal she-cat who was glowing along with her brother and her mother.

Sunpool swished her tail. "You and Icepaw have been chosen by Starclan to save the  
forest from a time of oncoming chaos." she mewed quietly, looking into Squirreltail's  
deep green eyes.

Squirreltail swallowed hard. "Chaos? I don't like the sound of this... and why have you  
chosen an apprentice, and and why have you chosen me! You know I've been breaking  
the code! Why chose me," she started to flip.

Sunpool began to speak, but Rabbitheart butted in. "Squirreltail, StarClan trusts you to be  
successful in this mission and you must, I tell you must complete it, your clan, the other  
clans, the forest, and even StarClan are depending on you."

Sunpool nodded. "You must meet with other cats at the gathering place tomorrow night.  
You will journey a long way together to save the forest." she murmured. "Do not forget  
Squirreltail..."

Squirreltail looked at Sunpool. "Who else is coming? Besides, well me and Icepaw?" She  
began to wonder of how many cats were coming.

"You'll find out." Sunpool smiled, but it was tinted with sorrow. "This mission must be kept  
secret, or it will cause panic." she mewed. "If you believe someone is trustworthy, though....  
well, I'll leave that up to you. Starclan can't control the actions of the forest cats, only try to  
guide them." Sunpool meowed hoping Squirreltail was taking this advice in.

Sunpool paused, the serious gleam fading from her amber eyes. "Would you mind doing  
something for me?" she asked quietly. "Tell...tell Amberpaw that I'm proud of her. Please."  
she sighed, thinking of her daughter.

Squirreltail smiled and nodded. "Of course Sunpool, I will tell her when I wake up from this  
weird dream thing. I think this should be a secret... and kept that way." She added.

Sunpool sighed. "Thank you Squirreltail... now don't forget, tomorrow and the gathering place."  
She meowed. "Also, Icepaw is having exactly the same dream as you so talk to her tomorrow  
okay?"

Squirreltail nodded. "Yes Sunpool," she rolled her eyes, getting tired of getting talked to like she  
was some ignorant kit.

Sunpool nodded. "Farewell, and good luck Squirreltail... don't let StarClan or your clan mates down.  
Even though I doubt you will."

Rabbitheart spoke with her gently loving voice. "It's time for us to go now... we wish you luck and  
know we are always looking out for you Squirreltail."

Cloudheart smiled and stepped forward. "I will never forget the day you tried to save me from  
that badger attack... it's not your fault that I'm here today, but I'm very thankful to see Stripe-  
fur."

"Stripefur." Squirreltial echoed her brother's word. "Who's Stripefur... I've never known a Stripe-  
fur.."

Cloudheart smiled weakly. "Our other sister that didn't even live for 1 day... she was killed by an  
owl..." he looked at Rabbitheart and murmured. "Farewell Squirreltail, I will see you again soon."

The three cats slowly began to fade away along with the forest they were in. "Wait! Rabbitheart!  
Please don't leave me! Cloudheart! Please wait!" Squirreltail awoke with a start and she knew  
that from this day forward she was a chosen cat and she had to go on this journey.

A/N:

This story is based upon my cat Squirreltail, who I RP with on a site and she's my  
favorite to RP so please read to see how her story goes!

P.S. Cloudheart is her brother everyone! Just in case I didn't put enough of the detail in  
the story! ^.^ thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter One

Generation: Squirrel

Chapter One

Squirreltail paced around the next sun rise wondering about her strange dream last  
night. She remembered the bengal she-cat telling her there was chaos and that Icepaw,  
one of Squirreltail's clan mates, was also chosen for the journey. Squirreltail scanned the  
clearing for the black apprentice to talk to her.

Icepaw was sitting in front of the apprentices den looking at her paws. She looked very  
frustrated, so Squirreltail padded over to her. "Hey Icepaw." She murmured.

Icepaw looked up. "Just the cat I wanted to see!" She smiled. "I need to talk to you...  
you- you had the erm... dream right?"

Squirreltail gave a curt nod. "Yes... I came here to talk to you about this too. We meet  
with the cats chosen tonight at the gathering place," she meowed. "You saw Sunpool  
am I right?'

Icepaw shrugged. "I don't remember her name, but she was a bengal she-cat... I never  
knew she was a part of EarthClan."

Squirreltail sighed. "Your mother wasn't probably born either... I'm much older than you  
and your mother is a couple of moons younger than me and wasn't clan born, she was  
a loner."

Icepaw frowned. "Oh... she told me she was born here. She told me that her father was  
the leader of EarthClan, his name was Jaystar."

Squirreltail looked at the apprentice, shocked. "Well your mother is lying to you," she hissed.  
"My mother was a warrior named Rabbitheart, and my father was Jaystar, leader of Earthclan  
I think I would know if your mother was related to me."

Icepaw narrowed her eyes. "You went missing! How would you know! You left your clan  
and your still breaking the code right now!"

Squirreltail raised her hackles. "I left my clan when I was a warrior! My father went missing  
when we were apprentices and someone found his body, DEAD! Your mother is not the  
daughter of Jaystar."

Icepaw growled. "Just leave me alone! I can believe what a want to!"

Squirreltail softened her gaze and sighed. "We were supposed to be talking about the journey  
we have been destined to... so lets continue that talk." She murmured.

Icepaw turned away from her. "Tonight is the gathering... we stay at the gathering place  
hoping our clan won't notice, it's that simple."

Squirreltail rolled her eyes. "Thank you captain obvious." She padded away from the stubborn  
apprentice, looking at the sky. 'It's sun high!' Squirreltail thought and rushed out of camp  
going to the WaterClan border hoping to find someone.

A rustle of bushes sounded beside the she-cat. She glanced at the moving bush and jumped  
when she saw a cat pop out of it. "Great StarClan!" She looked at the tom's face and sighed.  
"Foxflame," she exhaled.

The light ginger tom purred and nuzzled Squirreltail. "I'm glad you met me here today... I have  
something to tell you."

Squirreltail shot him a worried glance. "I do too," she murmured. "Something weird happened to  
me last night..."

Foxflame's expression turned into surprise. "Erm, you go first... I'd like to hear it."

Squirreltail looked at him. "I told Sunpool I'd keep this secret but, well I'm not that kind of cat  
I have to tell you what happened."

Foxflame nodded. "Wait who's Sunpool? Is she one of your warriors, elders, queens?" He meowed  
trying to guess who the she-cat was.

Squirreltail sighed. "She's dead... and she came to me saying I was chosen for a special journey  
and I was meeting cats at the gathering place tonight." She looked at him.

Foxflame's ears were twitching. "I don't know how to put this but one of my dead ancestors s-said  
the same thing... I'm going on this mysterious journey."

Squirreltail's eyes brightened. "Really! Well that's another cat that I know is coming. I just want to  
figure out who else is."

A twig snapped from behind Squirreltail she tensed, but she turned. She saw Smallfoot, an EarthClan  
warrior. "What is he doing here!" He hissed angrily. He glared at Squirreltail. "What's going on!"

Squirreltail looked for the right words to say. "Uh, uh, well, uh, he was on our territory, by erm  
accident and I was about to chase him off our territory, that's when you came into the picture..."

Foxflame nodded his head. "I'm sorry Smallfoot... I saw a squirrel over here but I though it was  
still on our territory," he murmured glancing at Squirreltail.

Squirreltail could her the blood rushing through her ears as they played with their lie. She knew that  
the squirrel Foxflame was talking about was really her. "I will escort him to his territory."

Smallfoot put his tail up. "No, I will escort him back to his territory... I should mention this to  
Nightstar, but this was a simple mistake," he meowed. "I don't want anymore of this Foxflame  
and if your clan comes over this border I will destroy you all."

Squirreltail sighed. The tom was being over protective of the camp because his mate, Snowflight,  
was expecting his kits. Snowflight was so close to Squirreltail that they were basically sisters. They  
had grown up together ever since they were kits and had been through ever thing together.

Foxflame gave a fake scared nod of his head. "Okay, I'm sorry... I will let my clan know, not to  
cross the border." He rushed away but Smallfoot chased him down and pinned him to the ground.  
"I'm not joking!"He hissed and got off of the light ginger tom.

Foxflame got up and rushed over the WaterClan border. He looked back over his shoulder at Squirreltail  
then disappeared back into his part of the forest.

Squirreltail looked at Smallfoot and bit her lip hoping he would buy the excuse they gave him. She turned  
to go but Smallfoot caught up to her.

Smallfoot didn't talk to her, or even make a noise. All Squirreltail could here was the tom's breathing. She  
felt panic rush inside of her, who would he tell? If anyone at all. Squirreltail's stomach tightened but loosened  
a little when he said he wouldn't tell Nightstar about it, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't tell anyone.

Squirreltail padded alongside Smallfoot, though a couple of fox-lengths away from him until they reached the  
EarthClan camp. She glanced at Smallfoot who was making his way to the nursery most likely to talk to Snowflight.  
She padded over to her favorite spot to sun and laid there for a while, feeling her fur warm up in the hot sun. She  
breathed deeply and felt relaxed until something prodded her side. Squirreltail lifted her head. "What is it- oh..."

The cat who had prodded her was her best friend Snowflight. "Is there something going on, that I might want to know  
about," she murmured.

Squirreltail sighed. "No, I'm fine, there's nothing going on that you need to know Snowflight..."

Snowflight narrowed her eyes. "You would tell me if something was though, because you have never kept a secret  
from me ever since we were kits, right." She pressed making Squirreltail feel uncomfortable.

Squirreltail frowned. "Yes!" She gritted her teeth not liking having to tell Snowflight a lie. "Now can you just leave  
me alone! Nightstar said I'm going to the gathering so, I'm erm, trying to rest!" She got up and padded to the  
warriors den taking a quick peek to look back at Snowflight.

Snowflight had a sad expression on her face as she herself went to the nursery. "Smallfoot... I couldn't coax her  
into telling me anything." Squirreltail heard the queen. She just laid down and fell asleep.

**A/N:**

**If you like how these chapters are going please leave a review! Also please leave reviews if you liked  
my story! I've been working pretty hard on it! **


	3. Chapter Two

Generation: Squirrel

Chapter Two

A flash of lightning crackled in the sky followed by a loud boom of thunder. The rain started to fall out  
of the sky, coming down so heavy it hurt. Squirreltail watched as cats ran to shelter while she just sat  
in the warriors den where she had fallen asleep. The sun was setting as she saw some movement at the  
mouth of the camp entrance.

She poked her head out of the den, feeling the rain pelting down on her like she was being attacked by  
another cat. She squinted her eyes to look at the camp entrance. _It's probably just some one coming  
back to camp," _she thought to herself. When the cat got closer she noticed that it wasn't one of her  
clan mates. She sighed and padded out into the down pouring rain, to see the mysterious cat entering  
EarthClan camp.

A black tom with deep amber eyes stared into her eyes, his face expressionless and weak looking. His bones  
were clearly visible under his pelt and he just continued staring at Squirreltail.

Squirreltail lashed her tail. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She meowed. The lightning flashed and  
lit up the camp. She gasped when she saw who the cat was.

The black tom smiled weakly. "Looking for you," he whispered.

Squirreltail felt her heart pound and could hear the blood in her ears. "Blackpaw," She breathed as her nose  
filled with his scent. "Blackpaw!" She yowled. She jumped onto the tom and purred heavily.

Blackpaw purred back nuzzling her. "It's Blackstorm," he meowed. "It's so good to see you," he meowed.  
"I've been searching forever!"

Squirreltail licked him over and over again. The thunder boomed over head. The she-cat got off of him and saw  
more cats coming out of the dens.

Snowflight gasped from the nursery as she saw the tom and she bounded to him. "Blackpaw! Oh my! Blackpaw  
is that really you?"

Stormstrike padded forward a couple of paces and looked at Squirreltail. "Squirreltail and Snowflight? Who is this?  
Wait no, we know his name but erm, how do you know him?" The sturdy grey tabby tom was looking at Blackstorm  
with his clear blue eyes.

"He... he is my brother." Squirreltail paused. "He disappeared, or well left the clan to try and find my family when we  
all left the clan." She looked at Blackstorm and smiled. "And now he is back... you are staying right Blackstorm?"

Blackstorm bit his lip. "Well... I need to talk to whoever you leader is. And uh Squirreltail have you seen... Featherpaw?"  
He meowed.

A light grey cat flung herself onto Blackstorm. "Blackpaw! It's you!" She nuzzled into his fur. "Your back," she whispered.

Squirreltail looked at Snowflight, who was sitting next to her. "Well, I guess he just found out for himself... am I right?"  
She purred, her whiskers twitching. Squirreltail hadn't noticed that the rain had died away and was now only a light sprinkle.

Nightstar padded over. "We must go to the gathering now, we will discuss this when we get back from the meeting." She  
looked at her clan. "Everyone who I have picked please follow me."

Squirreltail glanced at two sisters who had just became apprentices a couple of days ago named Silverpaw and Tawnypaw.  
The she-cat's had lost their sister and their mother to a strange unknown happening. Their father was unknown too...  
Squirreltail felt really bad for the two of them.

Silverpaw was staring at Blackstorm with wide cerulean blue eyes.

Squirreltail turned back to Blackstorm and watched as he talked with Featherflight. Featherflight was saying that she was  
now a warrior. "So, let's go to the gathering... you haven't been to one in forever Blackstorm."

Blackstorm smiled and nodded. "Of course... I'd love to go." He glanced at Nightstar. "That is okay with you, if it's not then  
please tell me..."

Nightstar turned to face Blackstorm. "You have not been to one, as I can tell in a long time, but as long as you don't speak  
to others before I mention your back."

Squirreltail looked at Nightstar blankly. _What did that mean _she thought. She glanced at Blackstorm who looked confused.  
"He won't don't worry Nightstar." She padded next to her brother. "Let's get going..."

((THEY"RE AT THE GATHERING NOW))

Squirreltail and Blackstorm sat next to each other and Squirreltail was aware of some staring at Blackstorm. She was waiting  
for Nightstar's turn to speak hoping it would be soon.

Airstar meowed. "Darkcloud has given birth to three wonderful kits about two weeks ago. Also we have three new warriors...  
Diamondfang, Foxwing, and Riverfern. AirClan is growing stronger." She dipped her head and backed away.

Nightstar stepped forward. "Well EarthClan doesn't have as great as news as AirClan, but one of our warriors who was missing  
has returned. His name was Blackpaw, but now is known as Blackstorm."

Gasps and murmurs spread through the gathering place. "Blackpaw? Really back?" asked one cat.

Blackstorm and Squirreltail's family was known for being the biggest through clan history, and everyone knew about the only  
surviving one, which was Squirreltail, but now another one of the kits from the biggest litter has come back.

Squirreltail turned to see Blackstorm looking prouder than ever, even after they became apprentices. Squirreltail touched her  
nose to his ear tip. "I'm glad your back," she whispered.

Blackstorm purred gently. "I'm glad too, I shouldn't have left." Squirreltail looked into Blackstorm's amber eyes and knew he  
wasn't joking.

**A/N: **I haven't been on FanFic for a while now and to get back on and write a new chapter in one day was an accomplishment!  
Please leave reviews to say if you like it, don't like it, whatever! Thanks guys! Also wish me luck, I have a soccer tournament!


End file.
